lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aikari Nora
|Aikari Nora}}, is a minor character and one of the Cures who attended PreCure Academy in Lock On! Precure, also appears in Dreaming Year Pretty Cure as the main character. She does not have a general catchphrase, but something she normally says in a tight situation is "Just great." (ちょうど素晴らしい。Chōdo subarashī.) Her Precure alter ego is Cure Strawberry (キュア ストロベリー Kyua Sutoroberī) History Early Life !! Becoming Cure Strawberry !! Appearance Nora has dark brown hair that reaches her shoulder-blades, and she normally wears it in twin-tails. She has dark green eyes. She is quite fairskinned, as she isn't very sports-interested, and thus doesn't spend much time in the sun. She is normally seen in either her school uniform or her casual clothes, which is a mix of denim and "neat"-style clothing. As Cure Strawberry, her hair is much longer, and also a tiny bit curly at the ends. It is put into twin-tails, and has turned to a strawberry blonde colour. Her eyes are a lighter and more vivid colour than in her civilian form. Her uniform is almost completely made up by warm colours. Personality Nora is normally a very serious girl, and does often come across as both mature and 'cool' to those around her. She is a bit of a lone-wolf, and tends to stay on her end. This has lead to her not having many friends, and she is in fact content with the amount she has. She isn't very used to being joked with, which leads to her having a hard time recognizing a joke even if it danced straight in front of her with flashing sings stating "This is a joke! Laugh!". Cure Strawberry ", Cure Strawberry!" 、キュア ストローベリー！ , Kyua Sutorōberī! Cure Strawberry '''(キュア ストローベリー Kyua Sutorōberī) is Nora's Precure alter ego.' Transformation !! Attacks |-|Finishers= *'!!' - !! |-|Sub-attacks= Other then purification attacks, Cure Strawberry can use some individual sub attacks on her own for fighting use: *'!!' - !! Relationships !! Etymology Aikari (愛狩) - Ai (愛) meas love. Kari (狩) means hunt. This would suggest that her name as a whole means "love hunting", but it has never been confirmed if that's the case or not. Nora (ノラ) - Nora isn't a japanese name, in fact, it's a Swedish one, meaning "Shining One" or "Radiant One". ''Cure Strawberry: Nora's Cure alias is a name she gave herself. Gallery Trivia * Nora has almost no sense of fashion when it comes to trying out new things. **This leads to her almost always wearing things that belong to the same category, and whenever she needs to go "outside of the box", she always consults her mother about it. *Despite normally not having much of a sweet tooth, she is extremely "weak" when it comes to Milk Chocolate. **The fact that she do not eat sweets much (except Chocolate bars) is emphazised when she, instead of drinking hot chocoa, drinks a soup-like drink with small apple bits and taste of apple and cinnamon (which actually exists in real life). **She had a major sweet tooth when she was younger, though, and it wasn't uncommon for her parents to come home and find the door to the candy cupboard opened and something was missing. *She has played the violin when she was younger, but quit when she developed stage fright. **She does still play the violin at times when she believes she's alone. Category:Cures Category:Other Cures Category:PCA Students